god_factory_wingmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
In the God Factory universe, there is a multitude of existing Species... Much more than that actually, but in the game, there are 4 which are playable: Humans The human gunship is made for hit-and-run tactics. They are quick, burn their ammunition fast and then leave before too much damage was done to them. Their Decoy ability also contribute to this end as a way to avoid fire for an instant as they get better positioning for precision strikes. Control Human gunships are fast and agile. Their high speed can actually make them harder to pilot at first, especially when targeting another gunship as it is easier to go past a target when not careful. Getting used to this speed allow for better drifting manoeuvres however. Weapons Human weapons have lower ammo storage than the average as they aren't meant for long winded combat. They usually have quick lock-on times and most of their arsenal is generally better at dogfighting than at destroying carrier ship objectives. They do have access to heavy duty missiles and such to balance things out. Commonly available damage types: Perforation, Detonation Rarely available damage types: Distortion, Overload Other particularities Human gunships have a high energy output and a low shield output. To compensate for their low shield, they have good Shield Recharge Rate to make their hit and run tactics sustainable. Guantris The Guantris value flexibility above all else. Their spacecrafts have no major flaws, but it is more complex to take advantage of their strengths. They often have many small advantages rather than big, obvious ones and they deliver better results as part of a larger group than on their own. Their Switch ability allow them to change their stats to fit the situation at hand. Control Rather than opting for maximal speed, the Guantris opted for an optimal balance between speed and maneuverability, making them the easiest to pilot at the cost of raw performance. Weapons Guantri weapons have more varied damage types but are less damaging than the other species' arsenal. However, this greater flexibility make them more apt at making combos, even with themselves, allowing them to potentially have a higher damage output than the others. They use varied weapon types as well, having something that suits every situation at their disposal. Commonly available damage types: Ignition, Distortion, Overload Rarely available damage types: Perforation Other particularities Guantri gunships often have traits that are beneficial to allies such as contained or aura traits. Their switch ability can quickly re-purpose them for a different role, which make them more relevant in any group. Stats that are often an afterthought for other species or strategy (Ability Cooldown, Purge Rate, Recovery Speed, Targeting Width, etc) are generally higher on Guantri gunships. Although harder to perceive, these small stat boosts add up significantly in play. Arblos The Arblos' approach to war is very straightforward: Get close to your enemy and hit them hard. Their gunships are representative of that: they are slow and bulky, but they strike hard and their shields are sustainable. They balance their sub-par handling and speed with the ability to teleport. Control Arblos ships are slower than every other species, but they have a very strong boost and the ability to teleport to compensate. They have a harder time turning when at their fast speed as well, meaning that they are better suited either as bombers to attack the enemy carriers or as a strong line of defence to drive away attackers. Weapons Their weapons are usually high impact, single shot weapons or weapons with very high rate of fire, with little in-between. Locking speed is slower as well. Mines are also commonly observed in their arsenals as a defensive mean to dissuade chasers. In term of brute strength, no species is more damaging than the Arblos. Commonly available damage types: Perforation, Distortion Rarely available damage types: Ignition, Overload Other particularities Arblos don't make use of traits and negative effects as much as other species, relying instead on more direct means to incapacitate their foes. Their shields are often even stronger than the Chorions', but they don't share their defensive abilities and shield regeneration. Chorions The loss of a core is a tragedy in the eye of any Chorion and as such their combat suits are designed for higher survivability in mind. Their Burst ability allow them to mitigate damage from strong assaults and none equal their resilience. Their cautious nature also leads them to be generally more at ease fighting from afar. Control Chorions take longer to gain speed but have a very decent maximum speed. To compensate for their slow acceleration, their boost activates faster, allowing them to avoid a difficult situation more easily. Their turning speed isn't great however. Weapons Chorions usually use either long range or short range weapons, with a clear lack of mid range options. They use weapons that can hit multiple targets at once, such as chain-lightning guns or wave emitters. For this reason, strategic positioning is more useful to Chorions than any other species. They are the only species who can use syphon weapons, which absorbs enemies' shield. Commonly available damage types: Decay, Overload Rarely available damage type: Detonation, Perforation Other particularities The Chorion suits harness their core's energy to regenerate their shields over time. They also have stronger resistance than other species to basic damage types, but a lower resistance to combo damage.